


Puberty?! (Dad! K Men Drabbles)

by AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios (UniqueMeKylieBWrites)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, K Project - Freeform, Misaki Yata - Freeform, Puberty, admin kai, izumo kusanagi - Freeform, k - Freeform, k anime - Freeform, k project imagines, k project scenarios, kurou yatogami, mikoto suoh - Freeform, reisi munakata - Freeform, saruhiko fushimi - Freeform, yashiro isana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniqueMeKylieBWrites/pseuds/AdminKaiofKProjectScenarios
Summary: The K men do their best to help their daughters through the joy that its puberty.Dabble collection, puberty, honestly one of my favorites





	Puberty?! (Dad! K Men Drabbles)

Yashiro blinked in surprise when his daughter had come to him with tears in her eyes, crying about bleeding from between her legs. “W-Wait, say that again? What’s going on?” “I was in the backyard and when I looked down there was blood coming from between my legs! Am I dying, dad?!” Shiro felt himself blush a bit; his baby girl was having her first period. He knew he’d eventually have to deal with this situation; he just didn’t expect to get as flustered as he was. “No, you’re not dying. U-Uhm, let’s get this fixed up and we’ll go to the store.” After he had her clean up and stuff her underwear with toilet paper, he hurried off to the store with her to get pads and tampons, during which he quickly called Kukuri to ask for her to come over and help teach his daughter the way of the period. Needless to say, Shiro waited outside in the hallway, a bright blush on his face.

 

“Hairy... where?” Kuroh looked up from his newspaper at his daughter, who was nervously shifting in place. She had come in and asked if it was normal to find hair in certain places, which was unusual to Kuroh. “Like, under my arms and on my legs. A-And in my special place.” Kuroh quickly slapped a hand to his face, his face turning a bright red in no time at all. Now that he knew where she was growing this hair, it hit him in the face just what exactly was going on. He removed his hand and cleared his throat, looking at her with his blush still intact. “Come along, I’ll tell you what to do, okay?” He brought her to the bathroom and pulled an extra razor and shaving cream from the cabinet. He first explained the changes that her body was already starting to make, going on to what changes were coming. He then taught her how to shave her legs and underarms. “What about my special place? Should I shave there, too?” “N-No, don’t worry about there...”

 

Yata couldn’t stop the blush that was searing on his face as he kept his eyes on the ground, waiting as his daughter got measured for her bra size. When he had noticed her chest starting to become larger, the time had come for her to switch from training bras to real bras, and he could just die from the embarrassment he felt as he stood in the bra store, several women giving glances at the man. Once she had been measured, she started to look at all the different bras, Yata following not too far behind. When she picked one off of the rack, she held it up and turned to her father. “Dad, what do you think of this one?” He felt his face grow even hotter and glanced to the side, his hands in his pockets. Did she really need his opinion? Knowing that she her breasts were growing made him feel all sorts of things, yet he answered her anyway. “I-It’s fine. Whatever you like...” “But is it cute?” “Fricking-- yeah, i-it’s cute...”

 

“You... Wait, what?” Fushimi looked at his daughter in a bit of surprise. She had just come in and said that she wanted to get a boy in her class a birthday present. “Why would you want to do that?” The girl looked down at her feet, fiddling with the hem of her sleeve in her hands, a small blush present on her cheeks. “W-Well, I think he’s really cute...” Oh no... Oh no....Fushimi sighed quietly to himself. His sweet little girl was starting to notice boys, and as adorable as she was, they would start to notice her soon, as well. She was in the middle of her first crush, and it sure as hell wouldn’t be her last. “What makes you think that he’s so cute, hm?” “He has really nice black hair, and pretty green eyes... a-and he’s really nice to me.” “What’s his name?” “Daisuke...” Fushimi ran a hand through his hair, sighing out loud and looking at her. “Okay, what do want to get Daisuke, then?”

 

Munakata sipped his tea as he went about his business on his computer, enjoying the morning as he usually did on a weekend. As he went to search something, an unusual webpage popped up in the search bar. Wondering what it was, he clicked on it, and what showed up caused him to choke on his tea. P-Porn? He certainly didn’t search that; he preferred dirty magazines. That could only mean one thing. He quickly called his daughter into the room, and looked at her intently. “Did you search this?” Her face quickly went aflame with a blush and she averted her eyes, nodding in response. Munakata sighed and leaned forward on his knees. “You shouldn’t be searching things like this. You’re too young for these sorts of things.” “I-I’m sorry. One of my friends was talking about it, so I wanted to see...” The man leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. He couldn’t really blame her; she hadn’t known what it was. But still, knowing that she had seen something like that bothered him. “It’s alright. Just don’t do it again.”

 

Mikoto sat across from his daughter, his eyes unmoving, as she sat on her bed. He had been rearranging her room as she had wanted, and had accidentally toppled over her dresser. However, when he went to put everything away, he had found a small, silver bullet vibrator, which had shocked him quite a bit when he first found it. Now he was here, holding it up in a tissue in his hand, looking at his daughter has he leaned forward on his knees. “Where the hell didja get this?” The girl’s face was bright red as she looked down at the floor, twiddling her thumbs nervously. “M-My friend gave it to me. Sh-She said that it feels really good...” Mikoto’s brow furrowed a bit, and he glanced at the small item. “Have ya used it already?” “O-Only a couple times...” The thought of his daughter masturbating made him uncomfortable, despite the common knowledge that she was at the age of sexual exploration. He sighed deeply, running a hand over his face. “Well, shit... Listen, I’m gonna hold onto this until you’re older, alright?” “A-Alright...”

 

Kusanagi blinked as his daughter held up all the different things that she had gotten from the sex ed seminar her class had had that day. There were a couple pamphlets, but he was surprised to see that they had given out condoms. “I see. Do you have any questions about any of it?” “Sort of. I mean, they talked about all the things that could happen from sex, but I don’t know what sex even is. So... what is it?” Izumo felt himself turn red all the way to the tips of his ears. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, looking away in thought and partial embarrassment. “W-Well, when two people love each other or find one another attractive, they get these urges to make each other feel good. Th-Then they do a lot of kissing and touching, which is how sex starts... And you can get a lot of different things from sex, like diseases and you can get pregnant, so it’s important to use those condoms when you do have sex so you can prevent it...” His daughter nodded her head in understanding. “So that’s how I got here? You and Mama had sex?” “Y-Yes, that’s how you got here...”


End file.
